A so-called PES-type headlamp is known as one form of a vehicular headlamp.
As shown in FIG. 6, a PES-type headlamp has a reflector 104 which reflects light from a light source bulb 102 forward (toward a larger open end of the reflector) in a convergent manner, a condensing lens 106 positioned such that, of the light reflected from the reflector, at least a meridian light flux (the light flux shown in FIG. 1 in vertical cross-section) is incident as divergent light, and which controls the direction of radiated light, and a shade 108 provided in proximity to a position of convergence of the meridian light flux and blocking the light reflected from a lower reflection area of the reflector so as to reduce the radiated light. In this PES-type headlamp, an aiming bracket 110 is secured to the reflector 104, and an aiming member for tilting the reflector 104 is attached to the aiming bracket 110.
However, the aforementioned conventional PES-type headlamp has a relatively large number of parts. In order to reduce the total cost of the lighting fixture, it is desired to reduce the number of parts of the headlamp.
The present invention has been made in light of such circumstances.